The Jalex and Sellie
by Degrassigurl05
Summary: Sean will get Ellie pregnant and Jay will give Alex a STD.Will Jay and Alex's relationship be over? Read to find out. Inspired by my all time favorite writter Queen LatifahMissy Elliott14.p.s. don't forget to check out her stories trust me they're great!
1. It's Either Me Or Him

Jay and Sean were in Sean's apartment laughing. They had just come back from sneaking into the school and stealing one of the school's stereos.

Jay: Hey why don't we listen to music on our new stereo—Jay smiled

Sean: Sure, why don't we

His doorbell rang. he got up to answer it.

Sean: Hey Ellie

Ellie: Hey Sean

They kissed. she walked in carring a box of pizza. Jay walked back in the living room.

Jay: We have food

He grabbed two slices.

Ellie: I didn't know Jay was here—she frowned

Sean: Yeah he's been here for a while we been hanging out all day

Ellie: Oh, Jay know Alex has been asking about you. she wants you to go to her house.

Jay: Oh okay. he said with his mouth full. I'll catch you later Sean

He Grabbed two more pizzas and walked out the door.

Ellie: I don't know what you see in him

Sean: He's my friend, El

Ellie: Friends don't get you in trouble

Sean: How would you actually define trouble

Ellie: People that get you in detition

Sean: That's where I met you at

Ellie: I wasn't really doing anything wrong—like stealing something from the school

He didn't say anything.

Ellie: You can't say nothing now cause you know I'm right

Sean: It's not like I'm hurting anybody

Ellie: Wrong, Sean. You hurtt Mr. Simpson when you stole hos computer and he couldn't trust you anymore. I put up with this for along time so you're gonna have to make a decision

Sean: What's that

Ellie: It's either me or Jay

She took the pizza and left the apartment.


	2. What's Goin' On

Jay walked in school with Sean. Alex stopped them.

Alex: Jay how come you didn't

Jay: I was busy

The truth was that Jay—after he left Sean's house he went to go spend time with Emma, he and Emma have been hanging out a lot and Jay has been keeping it a secert from alex for 3 months and she never suspected him.

Alex: Busy doing what

Jay: Hanging out with Sean and Ellie. You know we stole something from the school last night

Alex: What did you steal

He looked at Sean and back and her.

Jay: We stole… something… heavy he studdered

Alex: Sounds like you're lying

Jay: I'm not lying right Sean

Sean: Yeah, what he said

Alex: Yeah whatever

Emma walk past Jay while looking back at him.

Alex: Jay, Jay while clapping her hands and snapping her finger trying to get his attention.

Jay: What

Alex: Why were you looking at her

Jay: Looking at who

Alex: Emma's dumb ass

Sean: I'll catch ya'll later

Sean walks up to Ellie

Sean: Hey Ellie

Ellie: What do you want

Sean: We need to talk about what happened yesterday

Ellie: So did you make your decision yet

Sean: Not yet, but first I need to ask you something

Ellie: What

Sean: Why can't I see you sometimes and still spend time will my friend

Ellie: Because I won't beable to spend a lot of time with you

Sean: Yes you would

Ellie: If only you spend most of all your time with me

Sean: ALL RIGHT

They kiss and Sean walks Ellie to her next class

Read chapter 3 to find out more. Don't forget to review


	3. Are You Cheating On Me

lunch time.

Alex stops Jay.

Alex: Jay

Jay walks over.

Jay: Yeah

Alex: So what are you doing after school today

Jay: You know the usual sneaking in the school with sean

Alex: You're starting to spend to much time with Sean and you make me feel like you don't have time for me anymore so what's going on

Jay: Nothing

Alex: I think you're lying

Jay: You think I'm cheating on you

Alex: Yeah

Jay: I can't believe this

Alex: Can't believe what

Jay: That you would acuse me of cheating

Alex: What else am I suppose to think when you gone all night and don't call

Jay: But that doesn't mean I'm cheating on you

Alex: This is a waste of my time, I'll see you later

Alex walks off

Jay goes to find Sean

He sees Sean talking to Ellie

Jay walks up to them

Jay: What's up guys

Sean: What's up

Ellie: Hey Jay. with a frown on her face

Jay: So are we going to sneak into the school tonight

Ellie: We have a date tonight

Jay: So what are ya'll doning tonight

Ellie: None of your damn buisness and walks off

Jay: What's her Problem

Sean: She thinks i'm spending to much time with you

Jay: Alex Thinks i'm cheating on her

Sean: I think we should lay off for a while and try to save our relationships before they be over

Jay: I hear ya

Read chapter 4 to find out what happens to Alex.

Please review


	4. Date Setting And STD

Ellie is sitting on the steps in front of the school talking to marco

Sean walks over

Sean: We need to talk

Ellie: We don't need to do anything

Marco: I'll see you later El

Ellie tries to go into the building but Sean stops her

Ellie: Get out my way Sean

Sean: Not until we talk

Ellie: There's nothing to talk about

Sean: So are we still on for tonight

Ellie: I guess so

Sean: I'll pick you up at 8:00

Ellie: Fine

Ellie leaves to go find Alex

Alex was in the girls washroom

Ellie walk in

Ellie: Why are you in here

Alex: Go away

Ellie: What's wrong

Alex: Didn't i tell you to go away

Ellie: I'm not leaving till you tell me what's wrong

Alex: I Have std

Chapter 5

Story will be up soon.

please review


	5. You Gave Me STD

Chapter 5

Ellie is stiil talking to Alex in the girls washroom.

Ellie: How did you get it

Alex: What do you think

Ellie: You couldn't have

Alex: But I did

Ellie: Let's go find Jay stupid ass

Alex and Ellie leave the girls washroom

They find Sean and Jay talking to Emma.

Emma: Hey Ellie, hey Alex

Ellie: Don't hey me

Sean pulls Ellie to the side

Sean: What's going on

Ellie: I just found out some shocking news

Sean: Who's it about

Ellie: Alex and Jay

Sean: What happened

Ellie: Jay gave Alex an std

Sean: How

Ellie: What do you mean how

Sean: I know how, but why

Ellie: I don't know

Sean: Does he know yet

Ellie: No and I don't want you to tell him either

Sean: Why

Ellie: Because it's ot your business

Sean: So are we still on for tonight

Ellie: I might need to stay and make sure Alex is all right after she tells Jay

Sean: So you're blowing off our date for Alex

Ellie: I guess so

Sean walks away

Ellie goes after him

Alex: We need to talk

Jay: About what

Alex: About what happened a couple of weeks ago

Jay: What about it

Alex: You know when we went to the ravine

Jay: Yeah

Alex: I found out that I have std


	6. STD And Come Live With Me

Chapter 6

Jay just found out some news, read chapter 6 to find out what he's gonna do and chapter 7 will be up tomorrow!

Jay: What

Alex: Didn't you hear me dumb ass

Jay: But why are you telling me this

Alex: Because I think you gave it to me

Jay: You must got me mixed up with some one else

Alex: How Jay you're the only one I've been with

Jay: I gotta go. catch you later

Back to Sean and Ellie

School's out

Sean: Do you wanna come to my house tonight

Ellie: I wasn't planning on going , but I guess I can

Sean and Ellie walks to Sean's apartment.

They walk in.

Sean pushes her on the couch.

Ellie: What are you doing

Sean doesn't answer.

Sean pushes ellie further down on the couch and starts kissing her.

Sean starts to unbutton her shirt.

Ellie pushes Sean off of her.

Ellie: I gotta go

Sean: No you don't you're staying right here while pulling her back down

Ellie: If I'm not home by curfew I'll get in serious trouble

Ellie gets up and walks out the door.

Sean: Wait

Ellie stops.

Sean: Why don't you stay here

The story was kinda short sorry. Can you pleaze go check out my other story it's called "Jazel, Jellie, or Jashley" I really need some reviews! And don't forget to review this chapter


	7. We're Not Doing To Well And A New Boy

Chapter 7

Ellie: I can't move in with you

Sean: You need a stable home

Ellie: I have a stable home

Sean: You call living with you drunken mom stable

Ellie: I'm not talking about this, I gotta go

Sean: Can you please think about it

Ellie: Fine

Ellie kisses Sean on the lips and leaves.

Next day and they are at school.

Sean: Hey Jay

Jay: What up man

Sean: So how are you holding up

Jay: Not good

Sean: What's Going on

Jay: She won't talk to me and every time she sees me talking to another girl she thinks I'm cheating on her. So what about you

Sean: I asked Ellie to move in with me

Jay: So did she say yes

Sean: She said she is gonna think about it

Jay: Well if she say yes you know what that mean

Sean: What

Jay: Sex all the time

Sean: She not like that

Jay: WHATEVER man

Sean: I talk to later

Sean leaves.

Sean is looking for ellie but on his way looking for her he sees a new boy walk into the school.

Sean walks up to him.

Sean: What's your name

Chris: Christopher Massey

Read Chapter 8 tonight to find out how the new boy fits in with the crowed.


	8. The Dance And We're Over

Chapter 8

Sean: Breana

Breana walks towards Sean and Chris.

Breana: Why did you call me

Sean: I want you to meet a new kid in our school. Maybe you could show him around

Breana: Okay

Breana begans to walk with Chris and talk to him.

Breana: What school did you come from

Chris: PCA, It's a boarding school

Breana: You use to go to a boarding school

Chris: Yeah

Breana: I hear those schools are for discipline

Chris: Who told you that

Breana: Just people

Chris: Well it's not, actually it's a really cool school

Breana: A dance is coming and I was wondering if you like to go with me

Chris: Sure

Back to Jay and Alex.

Jay: are you alright

Alex: Hell no

Jay: Is there anything I can do

Alex: You could leave me the hell alone

Jay: I'm sorry

Alex: Saying you're sorry is nice but it's not gonna change anything

Jay: Are you gonna ever forgive me

Alex: I… don't know

Jay: Are we gonna start dating again

Alex: No

Jay: Why not

Alex: Cause from this day on we are affically over.

Read chapter 9 tonight to find out what's gonna happen at the prom. Please Review.


End file.
